


Jak u czarownicy za piecem

by Filigranka



Category: Die kleine Hexe | The Little Witch - Otfried Preussler
Genre: Gen, Humor, Polski | Polish, rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Mija rok od pamiętnej Nocy Walpurgii. W świecie czarownic sporo się zmieniło - czy znajdzie się ktoś, kto znowu rozpali ognisko na Blocksbergu?





	Jak u czarownicy za piecem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



> Spróbowałam utrafić w styl i ducha oryginału, więc opowiastka jest raczej pogodna. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miała przyjemność z czytania!

Malutka Czarownica miała lat sto dwadzieścia dziewięć, umiała już liczyć, zaczarować sznurowadła tak, żeby się same wiązały, a miotłę, by samiutka sprzątała cały malutki domek Malutkiej Czarownicy — i to tak, że zręcznie omijała przy tym starego mądrego kruka Abraksasa, nieodłącznego towarzysza i doradcy Malutkiej...  
        — W zasadzie — zakrakał kruk — jesteś teraz ostatnią czarownicą na świecie. Myślę, że powinnaś przybrać inny tytuł. Najważniejsza Czarownica, na przykład. Najpotężniejsza Czarownica. Naj...  
        — To ma być bajka dla dzieci. Dzieci będą się bały Najpotężniejszej Czarownicy, a polubią taką malutką. — Czarownica-O-Wielu-Przydomkach odłożyła pióro.  
        Nie można używać magii, żeby pisać baśnie, pieśni albo wiersze. Nawet ze zwykłymi opowiadaniami jest trudno. W nich samych drzemią czary zbyt potężne, by pozwoliły nagiąć się do cudzej woli. Nawet do woli Ostatniej Czarownicy na Świecie.  
        Poza tym, Malutka Czarownica lubiła ruch nadgarstka przy stawianiu liter. Przypominał jej gesty używane do rzucania zaklęć.  
        — Dzieci zaraz zapragną same zostać czarownicą. Zwłaszcza gdy się dowiedzą, że magią można się wymigać od sprzątania domu.  
        — A pozostały czas wykorzystać na dobre uczynki! — Malutka Czarownica klasnęła w dłonie.  
        — Kraa! — wrzasnął jej przyjaciel, na wpół zaskoczony, na wpół oburzony.  
        Do tego całkiem, całkiem biały. Malutka Czarownica, klasnąwszy, nie do końca opanowała magię — sto dwadzieścia dziewięć lat to naprawdę niewiele jak na czarownicę! — i niechcący rzuciła czar. Na całe szczęście prosty w odczynieniu.  
          
          
          
Rrum-Brum-Trrach nie wykazywała zwykle skłonności do egzystencjalnych przemyśleń. Za Najważniejszą Czarownicą i tradycją uważała, że z filozofowania są tylko kłopoty, zwłaszcza dla tego, kto się tym głupim procederem zajmuje. Ale obecnie nawet ona zadawała sobie — niekiedy, niekiedy! — pytania największego, metafizycznego wręcz, kalibru.  
        — Dlaczego ja? — lamentowała, samodzielnie zamiatając swoją chatynkę. — Dlaczego właśnie mnie, nas wszystkie, to spotkało? Czemu takie zło istnieje na świecie i pozostaje nieukarane? Skąd ta jawna niesprawiedliwość? Przecież żyłam zgodnie ze starym obyczajem! Słuchałam Najważniejszej Czarownicy jak pani matki albo i bardziej! Co za czasy, co za potworne czasy... Nic szacunku dla starszych... Aaaaa-apsik! — Kurz, wzniecony zamiataniem, wpadł jej do nosa (od zeszłorocznej nocy Walpurgi Rrum-Brum-Trrach nie zwykła sprzątać zbyt często).  
        — Miaaauu zdrowie! — zażyczył jej jowialnie Hokusiek, stary, tłusty, czarny magiczny kocur, od najmłodszych lat towarzysz Rrum-Brum-Trrach, przeciągając się na zapiecku.  
        W domu każdej czarownicy, nawet takiej, która już nie może czarować, musi, koniecznie musi, stać piec — co prawda Rrum-Brum-Trrach sama dodała fragment „nawet takiej, która już nie może czarować” do starodawnych obyczajów, bo te o takowej sytuacji coś milczały, ale powtarzała sobie poprawioną zasadę tak często, że zdążyła już o tym drobiazgu zapomnieć.  
        — Byłam dla niej taka dobra! — marudziła dalej Rrum-Brum-Trrach. — Szczypałam ją, szarpałam za włosy i drapałam po twarzy, kiedy zrobiła coś niezgodnie z zasadami! Biłam ją rózgą i miotłą, kiedy się mi śmiała sprzeciwić! Wszystko dla jej dobra! Wszystko po to, żeby ta głupia smarkula została choćby znośną czarownicą i przestała wreszcie przynosić wstyd rodzinie! — Przez „rodzinę” Rrum--Brum-Trrach miała na myśli głównie siebie samą; reszta rozległej magicznej familii Malutkiej Czarownicy dawno już umarła albo przeniosła się do innych krajów i niewiele dbała o wstyd lub chwałę swojej najmłodszej latorośli. — Tak się starałam! Nikogo poza mną ta smarkata nie miała, to i musiałam być dla niej surowa! Wszyscy inni próbowali ją rozpuszczać, nawet Najważniejsza Czarownica! Gdyby nie ja, ta mała nie potrafiłaby rzucić zaklęcia nawet z trzeciej strony Księgi Czarów!  
        Hokusiek zamiauczał, cokolwiek sceptycznie, ale Rrum-Brum-Trrach nie zwróciła na to uwagi i nadal mamrotała pod nosem. Miotłą machała tak energicznie, a dom był już tak zakurzony, że pomieszczenie wyglądało jak całkiem zadymione.  
        Trzeba uczciwie przyznać, że działania Malutkiej Czarownicy mocno uderzyły w jej ciotkę. Przed tą nieszczęsną ostatnią nocą Walpurgi Rrum--Brum-Trrach, potężna czarownica od burz, czyniła mniej bądź bardziej subtelne starania, by otrzymać stanowisko Najważniejszej Czarownicy. Zdobywała poparcie i podkopywała pozycję ówczesnej Najważniejszej Czarownicy, przy każdej okazji pokazując, jak to jest surowsza niż ona, jak to lepiej stoi na straży tradycji — a tradycja dla czarownicy, wiadomo, rzecz święta — jak to nie dopuszcza do żadnych skandali...  
        Cała ta długoletnia kampania poszła na marne. Co prawda duże czarownice, nawet pozbawione możliwości czarowania, między sobą nadal stosowały pełną tytulaturę — z uprzejmości — podtrzymywały hierarchię i udawały, że przestrzegają obyczaju, ba, nawet że czarują; ale Rrum--Brum-Trrach została niemalże wykluczona z tego towarzystwa.  
        — I po co nam mówiłaś o tych jej dobrych uczynkach? O tym czarowaniu w piątek? Po co nas namawiałaś, żebyśmy ją ukarały? Wpuściłoby się ją na Noc Walpurgi, pozwoliło tańczyć i śpiewać „Hej! Heja! Hop!”, i nic złego by się nie stało! To wszystko twoja wina!  
        — Po co w ogóle ją łapałaś te dwa lata temu? Potańczyłaby sobie, wróciła do siebie i nie byłoby problemu! To wszystko twoja wina!  
        — Czemu jej lepiej nie pilnowałaś? Nie zauważyłaś, że zna już zaklęcie odbierające nam całą moc? Nie ostrzegłaś nas, ile się już ta bezczelna mała nauczyła! To wszystko twoja wina!  
        — Trzeba było małą lepiej wychować! Kto się nią w końcu zajmował? Musiałaś popełnić wielkie błędy wychowawcze. To wszystko twoja wina!  
        Rrum-Brum-Trrach całkowicie się z tym zarzutami nie zgadzała, nie miała jednak nic do gadania w tej sprawie. Czarownice potrafiły być bardzo wredne nawet bez możliwości rzucania zaklęć — więc dawniej wielka Rrum-Brum-Trrach zaczęła ich starannie unikać. I tak z całej magii pozostał jej tylko Hokusiek, duży dom z piecem do chleba i zwyczajna miotła, która nie potrafiła wznieść się w powietrze choćby na wysokość palca.  
          
          
          
Aż to nadeszła kolejna Noc Walpurgii. Rrum-Brum-Trrach cały tydzień nie potrafiła się na niczym skupić — przypalała mleko, jajecznicę, a nawet wodę na herbatę. Próbując robić porządki, stłukła dwie filiżanki. Wystawiła Hokusieka na dwór i zapomniała go wpuścić, musiał aż drapać pazurkami w okno, żeby go wreszcie zauważyła.  
        — To dlatego, że jesteś cała roztargniona! — wypomniał jej urażony. — Myślisz o niebieskich migdałach, zamiast o robocie!  
        Dawniej Hokusiek nigdy nie odważyłby się tak odezwać do swojej pani. Niewątpliwie miotnęłaby bowiem w niego jakąś okropnie dokuczliwą klątwą — na przykład zmieniłaby go w psa, a wiadomo, że takiej zniewagi żaden szanujący się kot nie zniesie — i nie ściągałaby jej przez tydzień albo dłużej. Ale od czasu, gdy Rrum-Brum-Trrach wróciła do domu tydzień po zeszłej Nocy Walpurgii, na pieszo, cała zakurzona, jeszcze bardziej przygarbiona niż zwykle, i kulejąca, Hokusiek nabrał sporo pewności siebie.  
        — Doskonale wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie! — pouczał mentorskim tonem. — Tęsknisz za tańcami i przyśpiewkami na Blocksbergu! Chciałabyś tam polecieć i skakać naokoło ogniska! Ale te czasy minęły i to przez twoją własną zaciekłość!  
        — Jeszcze ty przeciwko mnie?! — sarknęła Rrum-Brum-Trrach. — Po tych wszystkich latach?  
        Kot wszakże tylko obrócił się na łapce, uniósł ogon do góry i pobiegł w swoją stronę, chowając się w którymś kącie domu. Rrum-Brum-Trrach szukała go, wołała, próbowała skusić jego ulubionymi kawałkami mięsa, jednak Hokusiek wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki dopiero w nocy. Do tego czasu czarownica, której do pogadania została już tylko miotła, zdążyła za nim zatęsknić.  
        — Skoro tak bardzo chcesz potańczyć na Blocksbergu, to czemu tam nie pojedziesz? Ktoś z ludzi na pewno chętnie cię podrzuci. Kawałek z jednym, kawałek z drugim, ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz na miejscu.  
        — Miałabym prosić o pomoc zwykłych ludzi? — Rrum-Brum-Trrach zaczęła szarpać swoje długie, siwe, splątane loki w teatralnej rozpaczy.  
        — Czemu nie? Przecież teraz, kiedy nie możesz czarować, sama jesteś zwykłą starą kobietą.  
         Zwykła stara kobieta oniemiała z oburzenia.  
        — Zresztą, co za różnica — rzucił Hokusiek pojednawczo. — Jeśli chcesz się wybawić w Noc Walpurgii, zgodnie ze starym obyczajem, to musisz dostać się na Blocksberg. Nie masz już latającej miotły i jesteś za sta... zbyt szacowna, by iść taki kawał na pieszo. Poprosić kogoś o podwózkę to jedyny sposób. Chyba że po prostu lubisz przypalone mleko i czarną od węgla jajecznicę.  
        Rrum-Brum-Trrach nic nie odpowiedziała. Ale następnego ranka Hokusieka przywitał zapach wygotowanej wody, spalonego garnka i pytanie:  
        — A co, jeśli moja siostrzenica też tam będzie? I postanowi się na mnie zemścić? I sprawi, że wyrosną mi świński ryj, ośle uszy, cielęce kopyta, kozia broda i krowi ogon?  
        — Twoja siostrzenica jest teraz jedyną czarownicą na całym świecie, która nadal potrafi używać magii! Jeśli chce, może sobie codziennie latać na Blocksberg, skakać wokół ogniska, tańczyć w kółko i śpiewać. Po co miałaby to robić akurat w Noc Walpurgii?  
        — Bo taka jest tradycja.  
        — O, bo akurat ona się niby tak bardzo przejmuje tradycją! Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy! — Kocur przeciągnął się i ułożył wygodniej w plamie wiosennego słońca, myśląc w głębi swojej kociej duszy „a jeśli tam będzie, to może i lepiej”.  
          
          
          
        — Dzisiaj Noc Walpurgii — zauważył Abraksas, gdy Malutka Czarownica trzy razy pod rząd przesoliła zaklęciem zupę: raz dodała do niej zamiast soli żaby, a dwa — muchomory. — Na pewno nie chciałabyś się przelecieć na Blocksberg?  
        Malutka Czarownica pokręciła głową. I westchnęła, bo bycie jedyną czarownicą na świecie nie zawsze było przyjemne:  
        — Będzie tam pusto, cicho i ciemno. Sama będę się miała wygłupiać?  
        — Cóż, ja polecę z tobą. Możemy powygłupiać się razem. A skoro my tam polecimy, to ani pusto, ani cicho, ani ciemno na pewno nie będzie. Nie może przecież być tak, żeby w Noc Walpurgii ani jednej czarownicy nie było na Blocksbergu!  
          
          
          
        — Musiałam prosić pięciu różnych ludzi, żeby mi pomogli! — skarżyła się Rrum-Brum-Trrach, powoli wspinając po zboczu Blocksbergu; na szczęście w pobliżu poza Hokusiekem nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją usłyszeć. — Prosić! Najzwyklejszych ludzi! I to jeszcze mężczyzn! A kilkoro innych śmiało mi nawet odmówić!  
        — Pewnie miau-li inne sprawy do załatwienia — wymruczał kocur. „Niż pomaganie zrzędliwej, aroganckiej staruszce”, dodał już tylko w duchu.  
        Nie dlatego, że się bał. Po prostu nie chciał zrobić Rrum-Brum-Trrach przykrości. Znał ją od wielu stuleci i w gruncie rzeczy bardzo się do niej przywiązał.  
        Wspinaczka była dla Rrum-Brum-Trrach naprawdę trudna. Jej stare kości i słabe mięśnie, niewspierane magią, każdy krok czyniły wyzwaniem — wydawało się jej, że ma do nóg przymocowane ciężkie kamulce. Kiedy czarownica wreszcie dotarła na szczyt, noc miała się już końcowi. Rrum-Brum-Trrach, ze zmęczenia nie widząc na oczy, padła na trawę pod pierwszym lepszym drzewem, odetchnęła ciężko, rozkaszlała się i dopiero potem spojrzała na główną polanę.  
        Na której wesoło trzaskało niewielkie ognisko, zza którego na ciotkę z ciekawością popatrywała Malutka Czarownica.  
        — Co tu robisz? — krzyknęła, gdy zauważyła, że Rrum-Brum-Trrach też się przygląda. — W Noc Walpurgii na Blocksberg wstęp mają tylko prawdziwe czarownice! Takie, które potrafią rzucać nawet najbardziej skomplikowane czary!  
        — Jeśli wstęp mają tylko prawdziwe czarownice — wydyszała Rrum-Brum-Trrach — to ciebie z twoimi dobrymi uczynkami też nie powinno tutaj być!  
        — Akurat! Jestem teraz najstarszą aktywną czarownicą na świecie. Mogę sama ustalać reguły! I reguły są teraz takie, że czarownice powinny czynić jak najwięcej dobra, a wystrzegać się niegodziwości.  
        Rrum-Brum-Trrach wzdrygnęła się z oburzenia. Co też ta dziewucha wygadywała? To było całkowicie niezgodne z obyczajem!  
        — Przy takich regułach na świecie nie powstanie już ani jedna czarownica.  
        — To będę ostatnią.  
        — To nie brzmi specjalnie zabawnie — wtrącił rozsądnie Hokusiek; Abraksas skinął przytakująco głową. — To oznacza, że będziesz cały czas sama, prawda? Nikogo do tańczenia, nikogo do śpiewania, nikogo do hasania... I zawsze już w Noc Walpurgii na Blocksbergu płonąć będzie tylko malutkie ognisko.  
        — Mogę rozpalić większe. Olbrzymie. Znam czar — mruknęła Malutka Czarownica.  
        — Możesz. Ale po co? — zakrakał Abraksas. — Dla naszej dwójki to maleńkie wystarczy.  
        — Cha, cha, cha! — Dudniący śmiech Rrum-Brum-Trrach zaraz przeszedł w chrapliwy kaszel. — Mają rację! Zostaniesz sama, samiusieńka! I dobrze ci tak. Trzeba było słuchać starszych.  
        Malutka Czarownica tupnęła nogą. Pod jej obcasem natychmiast wyrosły świeże, pachnące kwiaty.  
        — Nieprawda! Znajdę sobie uczennice! Pozwolę im przepisać zaklęcia z mojej Księgi Czarów, strona po stronie i wers po wersie. Będę je uczyła, jak być czarownicami od dobrych uczynków.  
        Rrum-Brum-Trrach splunęła.  
        — Skandal! Niesłychany skandal! Czarownice od dobrych uczynków? Od wieków dobre czarownice czyniły tylko niegodziwości!  
        — Czasy się zmieniają — stwierdziła rezolutnie Malutka Czarownica. — A zresztą, te czarownice, które pamiętają „odwieczne obyczaje”, nie mogą już czarować. Nie mają nic do gadania.  
        — A ty? Co ty niby miałabyś do gadania, gdyby nie my, te stare czarownice? Nie dostałabyś nigdy swojej Księgi Czarów. Nikt nie nauczyłby cię latać na miotle. Nie potrafiłabyś rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia i tyle byłoby z tego twojego czarowania dobrych uczynków.  
        — Dobro można czynić i bez magii — wymamrotał Abraksas; tym razem to Hokusiek potwierdził, miauknięciem.  
        Rrum-Brum-Trrach usłyszała.  
        — Ale jednak trudniej — sarknęła. — Zdecydowanie mniej przyjemnie. To jak ze sprzątaniem domu — teraz w jej głosie pojawił się szczery żal, szczera złość. — Chociaż co taka dzierlatka jak ty może o tym wiedzieć.  
        Malutkiej Czarownicy zrobiło się trochę głupio i nawet trochę szkoda. Rok wystarczył by wspomnienia okropnego zachowania ciotki spłowiały, gniew zmalał. Rrum-Brum-Trrach rzeczywiście uczyła ją latać na miotle — była, co prawda, bardzo surową nauczycielką i Malutka Czarownica nie raz płakała przez nią w kącie, ale wszystkie jej rady, pokrzykiwania, ba, poszturchiwania nawet, nie raz się Malutkiej Czarownicy przydały. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy trafiała się jej narowista, nieposłuszna, trudna w poskromieniu miotła.  
        Ciotka była też już naprawdę bardzo, bardzo stara. Kiedy Malutka Czarownica teraz na nią patrzyła, widziała głównie zasuszoną, wyczerpaną kobietę, która niemal wyzionęła ducha, by dostać się na Blocksberg i — jak tradycja każe — zatańczyć przy ognisku.  
        — Mogłabyś zostać moją pierwszą uczennicą, ciotko. Jeśli przez rok będziesz dokonywała tylko dobrych uczynków, chętnie przepiszę dla ciebie pierwsze dwadzieścia stron Księgi Czarów. Jest tam zaklęcie zamiatania — dorzuciła szybko. — Przestałabyś się męczyć.  
        Rrum-Brum-Trrach już otwierała usta, by cisnąć w jej stronę gromy, ale Hokusiek skoczył jej na kolana i niemal wepchnął ogon między zęby.  
        — To bardzo uprzejmiaaaau propozycja. Twoja szacowna ciotka z pewnością ją rozważy. Ale teraz, skoro już świta, czy mogłabyś nas podwieźć... podrzucić do domu swoją miotłą?  
        — Nie ma mowy — burknęła Rrum-Brum-Trrach, powoli i z wyraźnym trudem gramoląc się na nogi. — Nie zatańczyłam jeszcze przy ognisku. Ani razu nie zawołałam „Hej! Hejo! Hop!”.  
        — Możesz się przyłączyć. — Malutka Czarownica wskazała dłonią na płomienie. — Nie skończyłam jeszcze świętowania.  
        W zasadzie nawet go nie zaczęła, bo trudno było za świętowanie uznać smętne zanucenie kilku taktów starej piosenki, na którą odpowiedziało jedynie echo, i wykonanie kilku podskoków w towarzystwie kruka.  
        — Skoro nie ma tutaj nikogo innego, to mogę... muszę się zgodzić — oznajmiła łaskawie Rrum-Brum-Trrach. — Ale tylko w imię tradycji. I to nie oznacza, oczywiście, że zgadzam się na cały ten pomysł z dobrymi uczynkami!  
        — Wszystko w swoim czasie. Metoda drobnych kroków — szepnął Hokusiek Abraksasowi.  
          
          
          
Kiedy wracały do domu, Rrum-Brum-Trrach cały czas narzekała i krytykowała sposób, w jaki Malutka Czarownica prowadziła swoją miotłę. Przestała dopiero, gdy zorientowała się, że jej siostrzenica rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie, które zagłuszało całe to marudzenie.  
        — Niedopuszczalne — mruknęła w stronę Hokusieka. — A wszystko to twoja wina. To ty namówiłeś mnie, żeby wsiadła z tą smarkulą na miotłę!  
        Kocur spokojnie lizał sobie łapki, siedząc wygodnie na ramieniu Rrum-Brum-Trrach.  
        — Inaczej musiałabyś znowu prosić ludzi o pomoc. I droga zajęłaby nam ładne parę dni. Powinnaś podziękować, kiedy dolecimy — dodał po namyśle.  
        Najpierw Rrum-Brum-Trrach odruchowo zagotowała się z wściekłości i chciała zeskoczyć z miotły, na której jej tak okropnie nie szanowano. W porę przypomniała sobie jednak, że teraz już nie może czarować, spadnie więc jak kamień i roztrzaska się o ziemię. Przez chwilę rozważała ten pomył — a to by mieli wyrzuty!, myślała, a to by tęsknili! a to by mnie żałowali! - ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się zaczekać z nim na lepszą okazję. Ziemia w tym akurat miejscu wydawała się szczególnie byle jaka i niegodna na przyjęcie wielkiej czarownicy od burz.  
        — Ten pomysł, żebym czyniła dobro. Nonsens — wymamrotała zamiast tego pod nosem. — Nawet gdybym się zgodziła, a się na pewno nie zgodzę, to jak niby mam... robić dobre uczynki — wstrząsnęła się przy tym słowach — skoro nie mogę używać czarów? Mam już swoje lata! Nie mogę przenosić staruszek przez rzekę ani pomagać wdowom w rąbaniu drew na opał.  
        — Ale nadal znasz przepisy na różne ziołowe lekarstwa, dekokty i mikstury. Możesz je uwarzysz i rozdawać albo nawet sprzedawać po niskich cenach — wtrącił Abraksas, niezmordowanie młócący skrzydłami powietrze. — Sądzę, że okoliczni mieszkańcy byliby ci wdzięczni. Pewnie nawet zaczęliby przysyłać młodzież, żeby ci pomogła w obejściu. Nie musiałabyś się dłużej męczyć fizyczną pracą. Masz już przecież swoje lata — zakończył, cokolwiek zgryźliwie.  
        Rrum-Brum-Trrach syknęła gniewnie, ale znać było, że nie puściła słów kruka mimo uszu. Myślała nad nimi całą drogą do domu. A nad nim, podrapana znacząco przez Hokusieka, wyburczała nawet na wpół niezrozumiałe „dziękuję, smarkulo”. Zaraz potem padła na łóżko — a była tak zmęczona, że obudziła się dopiero w porze kolacji.  
        — Czyli właściwie całe to robienie dobrych uczynków się opłaca. Ja zrobię trochę maści na odciski, stłuczenia, trochę mikstur na kaszel i katar, a mieszkańcy w zamian zajmą się moim domem — myślała na głos, rzucając czujne spojrzenia na swojego kota. — To całkiem wygodne.  
        — Taaak. To właściwie nie dobry uczynek, a po prostu interes. Wymiana. Nawet najbardziej tradycyjna i szanowana czarownica mogłaby się na coś takiego zgodzić.  
        — Właśnie! To właśnie miałam na myśli! — Rrum-Brum-Trrach pokiwała głową. — A kiedy ta głupia dziewucha pozwoli mi przepisać wreszcie jakieś porządne klątwy, pokażę jej, gdzie raki zimują!  
        Kocur milczał.  
        — O ile to całe robienie dobrych uczynków nie wejdzie mi w krew — dodała czarownica, chyba nieco przerażona tą perspektywą.  
        — Nie martwiłbym się o to — westchnął Hokusiek. „Chociaż a nuż... Charakter tej małej też zdecydowanie złagodniał w ostatnich latach. Takiemu Abraksasowi to teraz dobrze!”.  
        — Masz rację. — Rrum-Brum-Trrach odzyskała rezon i energię. — Jestem za dobrą czarownicą, żeby zepsuło mnie parę lat przerwy od niegodziwości. Jutro akurat będzie pełnia, idealna pora na zbieranie i warzenie ziół. Czas pokazać tej smarkuli, co to myśli, że zjadła wszystkie rozumy, że z tradycją i doświadczeniem — ze mną! — nie wygrywa się tak łatwo!  
          
         
          
        — Ciotka Rrum-Brum-Trrach pomaga mieszkańcom swojego okręgu. Niesamowite. — Malutka Czarownica klasnęła w dłonie, tym razem bardzo ostrożnie, i od razu obejrzała się na Abraksasa; był nadal czarny. — Muszę przyznać, że nie do końca wierzyłam, że spróbuje.  
        — Najwyraźniej własnoręczne zamiatanie naprawdę dało się jej we znaki. Chociaż myślę, że na początku coś knuła.  
        — Myślę, że nadal coś knuje — westchnęła Malutka Czarownica. — Dlatego zamierzam bardzo ostrożnie wydzielać jej przepisane zaklęcia. Żadnych klątw przez następne sto lat!  
        — Ostatni raz, kiedy ją widziałem, była zajęta urządzaniem teatrzyku cieni dla dzieci, które przyszły jej pomóc ze sprzątaniem. — Abraksas wydawał się na wpół ubawiony, na wpół wzruszony. — Myślę, że dobre uczynki już jej weszły w krew. Ale masz rację: ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Zwłaszcza z twoją ciotką.  
        — Może powinnam ją odwiedzić, wyjaśnić nasze dawne... nieporozumienia. Skoro robi takie postępy...  
        Abraksas załopotał gwałtownie skrzydłami.  
        — O nie, nie. Nie ma mowy. Jeśli twoja ciotka zobaczy, że pochwalasz jej obecne zachowanie, na pewno zrezygnuje z całego planu. Ona przecież staje się dobra tobie na złość.  
        Malutka Czarownica zmarszczyła na chwilę brwi. Potem jej twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.  
        — To zupełnie jak ja te parę lat temu! — Ponownie klasnęła w dłonie. — Och, Abraksasie, przepraszam, już to naprawiam!  
        — Miau, miau... — westchnął ciężko bardzo mądry kruk, chwilowo przemieniony w pręgowanego — ale nadal bardzo mądrego! — kota.  
          
          
        


End file.
